deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/The nightmare mini series battle 2 Sharktopus vs Ketos
The nightmare mini series continues as a Ketos takes on a sharktopus. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal nightmares. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is deadliest. Sharktopus Tale of the nightmare Name-Sharktopus. Origin-Sharktopus (movie). Activities-Terrorizing the populous. Service-Since deployed by the United States. History-﻿The United States Navy commissioned a group known as "Blue Water" to genetically engineer a half-shark, half-octopus for combat. During a demonstration off of Santa Monica, the beast escapes the control of its creators and makes its way to Puerto Vallarta. Hunted by Blue Water and a television crew, the monster attacks numerous beach-goers. Weapons-A mouth full of sharp teeth, tentacles, and quills. Ketos Tale of the nightmare Name-Ketos Origin-Greek mythology Activities-Diving and living in great depths, carrying out Poseiden's wrath, eating livestock and people, stalking princesses, fighting heroes. Service-When duty calls. History-The original Titan which Clashed with Perseus, Ketos/Cetus was a sea monster sent by Poseidon against the ancient city of Joppa as punishment for the queen stating that her daughter, Andromeda, was more beautful than the Nerieds, the sea Nymphs. The Sea Serpent attacked livestock and humans until it was learned that the only way to be free of this beastie was for the people to offer Andromeda to it. Weapons-Massive walrus fangs, mughty tail and coils, armor plated chest. Voting Battle will take place near an island in an ocean. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/4/2013. Sharktopus or Ketos? The battle begins! A boat is sailing though the ocean. Everyone is calm but suddenly several tentacles burst upwards from the water and grip the boat. The crew panics and is running all over the place attempting to find out what’s happening. The ship’s captain comes on deck and sees the massive head of the sharktopus appear out of the water. The captain’s eyes widened as the creature flipped the boat upside down, drowning the occupants. The sharktopus begins to swim away when it spots the ketos and identifies it as food. The ketos turned and roared at the sharktopus. Sharktopus roared back and grabbed part of the ship it had just flipped with its tentacles, and threw it at the ketos as it was approaching. The boat slammed into the ketos’ armored chest, doing minimal damage to the beast. The Ketos continued its approach and the sharktopus slammed its tentacles several times on to the ketos. The ketos bit one of the tentacles drawing blood. The sharktopus roared in pain and slammed a tentacle on the side of the ketos’ face. The ketos let go of the tentacle and dived under water. It appeared behind the sharktopus and slammed its tail into the monster’s back. The sharktopus roared and turned grabbing the ketos with its tentacles. The sharktopus lifted the ketos out of the water as it struggled. The sharktopus brought the creature closer to itself and bit its throat. The sharktopus enjoyed the monster’s blood and began to eat the sea serpent. Expert's opinion The fight was close but the tentacles were able to keep the Ketos from moving long enough for the Sharktopus to bite its throat. Category:Blog posts